We'll Never Tell
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It was a simple prank they pulled on Sakura to teach her a lesson, not knowing the consequences were deadly. With the prank gone wrong, Ino, Temari and Tenten vow never to speak of the night again until death comes knocking at there door.


**A/N: Hello all my fans and welcome to another exciting and unpredictable story I came up from reading one of my favorite books, _We'll Never Tell by Kayla Perrin _so all credit to this story goes to her. The plot of this story will come easily to you and I'm trying something new for once. This story will be suspenseful with some romance on it, try to keep up and you'll be good! Hopefully you all like the first chapter, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Getting Even**_

_"Where the fuck is he?"_ The blond thought, click clacking her high heels against the hard floor of the large apartment she was invited for the party the host was setting up, _"That's it. "_The blond was about to get up from the kitchen chair she was sitting at surrounded by dancers and party goers eating and moving to the slow beat of the music playing from the loud speakers coming from the living room next to the kitchen, she was beginning to move out of her seat when she heard her name being yelled out trough the music.

"Ino!" Ino's friend with two buns at the opposite ends of her head yelled out, walking over to her with her small high heels in her hands and her red dress a total mess do to the alcohol spilled all over it, anger flashing across Tenten's face, "Ino, you wont believe whats about to happen in the living room. Hurry up! we have to help Temari!" Tenten yelled over the music and grabbed Ino's arm and forced her up from the seat.

"Tenten, whats going on? What happened?" Ino asked, trying not to fall face first on her high heels while Tenten pulled her into the living room covered in sparking lights from the disco ball at the corner of the room, a crowd of people surrounding to familiar faces, and the person Ino was waiting for impatiently in the kitchen, _"Naruto."_

"What now? Your going to keep talking smart like that Sakura?" The female warrior yelled as she was held back by her boyfriend, "You dirty slut! Keep flirting around and see where that gets you-get off me Shikamaru!" Temari tried to push away Shikamaru's hands wrapped around her waist, along with the long black dress down to her knees and black high heels from falling, "Get off! She wants to keep messing around with you like your single." Temari tried to tell him, once again, Sakura's flirtatious ways had came to trouble.

"I wasn't doing nothing Sakura, you need to relax." Sakura smiled deviously over at Temari who's eyes were full of anger, "You like that don't you Naruto?" Sakura whispered into the blond holding her by the waist as well, he blushed at her comment, "You could get off me, I'm not a wild _bitch_ like _she_is." Sakura laughed as Naruto moved his hands from her waist and spotted Ino's eye's aiming at him.

"A wild bitch?" Temari tried to break trough Shikamaru's lock but it wouldn't work, "Get off me Shika!" Temari yelled at him, making him jump and lose grip of her. She ran after Sakura but was quickly stopped by Tenten and Ino who grabbed her by the arms, "Get off me guys, you know how Sakura is with us." Temari spat, earlier that night she had left Shikamaru for a quick drink and came back to see Sakura sitting on his laps. Sakura had a reputation around Konoha for being promiscuous.

"Look you trashy whores, I'm not here to ruin anyones time. See you three idiots later." Sakura waved goodbye at the three girls with a devilish smile and walked off with her three inch sandals along with tight blue jeans and a white tank top. "I'll see you in a while cutie." Sakura winked at Naruto who was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, she blew a kiss and off she disappeared into the party goers.

"That _bitch_, I swear, I'll kill her dead if I had a gun." Temari said with anger, eyeing the pink haired female as she left the group. Her words were strong and out of anger, but somewhere inside Ino and Tenten, they knew she was dead serious. "I'm calm now, but if I see her again, oh boy-" Temari's words disappeared as she saw Shikamaru coming up to her with Naruto at his side, "What the hell were you doing with Sakura in your lap like that?" Temari crossed her arms and eyed him closely.

"She sat on me a second before you came, Naruto was sitting next to me. He can tell you right Naruto?" Shikamaru hit his arm playfully as he looked over at Ino with fear of what he might get out of her, the same look Temari was giving Shikamaru, was the same look he was getting from his blond girlfriend.

"Which brings me up to you, what the hell were you doing holding her back? You knew she wasn't going to do anything." Ino crossed her arms as well and stood next to the female warrior, "What-you wanted a feel on or something on her? Naruto, I waited for you in the kitchen with this damn drink for you for about half a hour." Ino raised the plastic cup of liqour in his face, "You said you were going to go use the bathroom, Sakura is full of shit but she isnt a damn bathroom." Ino saw the blank look Naruto was giving, and with a shook to her head, she lifted the plastic cup and threw it at his face. The liquor spilling all over his white t-shirt and face.

"Ino, what the hell?!" Naruto yelled, balding his fists into balls as he watched Ino walk away with Tenten and Temari at her side. "Can you believe that man? I didn't even do nothing!" Naruto yelled as he eyed the small crowd around them, "What the hell are you all staring at?" Naruto watched as everyone broke out into groups and looked over at Shikamaru who was shaking his head in confusion.

"I just dont get them." Shikamaru looked over at his wet friend who was trying to shake off the driping of his shirt, "C'mon, lets go and get you cleaned up and have a drink. I threw this party anyway so lets go do whatever the hell we want." Shikamaru walked forward towards the kitchen with Naruto behind him, this is how the night was going to end.

"I cant believe him, grabbing all over that bitch. She calls us _whores_? Look at her-" Ino slammed her fist on the bathrooms sinks counter, luckily Shikamaru's apartment bathroom was big enough to fit all three females, "I swear Temari, I'll be right next to you if we ever did kill the bitch." Ino was speaking out of anger and hate, but Tenten knew just like Temari had said it, their was some truth behind her words.

"If I see her again dancing on Shikamaru the way she was doing while she was sitting, she's going to have something coming her way fast." Temari looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail with small bangs over her eye's, "I'm sorry for spilling your drink on you Ten." Temari looked over at Tenten who was trying to slip on her heels and fix her wet dress.

Earlier that night when Temari had found Sakura in her scandalous ways, Tenten had tried to stop Temari from getting psychical with Sakura but Temari was to strong for her strength. She had pushed Tenten out her way, thus spilling her drink she was holding all over her chest, "Its fine Temari, that was entertaining out there the show you were putting on." Tenten giggled softly with the two.

"I'll _entertain_all over her ass if I have to." Temari busted into laughter with Ino when they stopped and became silent to the knock at the door, "Who the hell is it?" Temari asked, getting close to the door and grabbing the doorknob, "Who is it I said." Temari hollered louder, ready for another fight.

"Its me."

Temari recognized Shikamaru's voice, _"Ugh." _Temari rolled her eye's and creaked the door open a bit to see his face and a liquor bottle in his grip, "What do you want Shikamaru? Cant you see were in here." Temari looked back at Ino and Tenten who were huddled together as in fear, "Guys, can you give me a minute please." Temari pleaded with soft eye's, Ino shook her head and began to make her way out with Tenten right behind her as Temari opened the door for them and let Shikamaru in, "What do you want Shika?" Temari asked, closing the door as he entered and grabbed her close, setting the bottle of liquor on the counter and began kissing her passionately.

"I don't want Sakura, Temari. I want you." Shikamaru continued trough hard kisses, massaging her back as his hands ran down to her ass cheeks and gave them a good squeeze. "Let me make it up to you." Shikamaru broke the kiss and began to suck on her creamy neck, "Mmm." Both moaned as Shikamaru grabbed her up and set her on top of the bathrooms sink counter, "I wanna taste you." Shikamaru began to suck on her neck harder as she moaned and groaned.

"No Shika, I'm still mad." Temari tried to push him away but she saw him get on his knees and spread her legs apart, he did know what she wanted. Shikamaru was beginning to slide her black panties down but stopped when Temari heard the loud yells of her friend, "Shika, wait." Temari and Shikamaru remained silent in the bathroom for a second when Temari knew what was going on, "Its Ino" Temari slid her panties on and without a notice, she unlocked the bathroom door and ran out. Leaving Shikamaru with nothing but the stiff rock in his pants.

"I cant believe Temari, about to get her sex on with Shikamaru even after the Sakura situation." Tenten laughed trying to avoid all the dancers living it up around his apartment, she soon came to a stop when she hit Ino's back face first, "Ino, whats wrong? Why you stopped walking?" Tenten looked over Ino's shoulders to see the trouble Ino was about to end.

"That _bitch_, after earlier you think she would've learned." Ino spat, looking back at Tenten so she could get a closer look at the scene. Naruto was laying down on the sofa with his bottle of liquor in his hands, legs spread wide open as Sakura sat between them, moving her hands slowly down his crotch while he had a worried expression as he locked eye's with Ino.

"Ino, uh, Sakura get off-" Naruto tried to push Sakura off his lap but she wasn't moving, Ino stared down at the two in disgust. "Sakura, what the hell? Ino, this isn't what it looks like. Just like Shikamaru, she came on to me." Naruto was beginning to stand up but sat back down when he noticed the situation in his pants thanks to Sakura.

"Oh really? Whatever Naruto." Ino shook her head but kept her devious eye's attached to Sakura's large grin, "What the fuck are you smiling about bitch?" Ino was aggravated and before she knew it, her hand connected with Sakura's face, "Keep smiling now bitch." Ino roared as everyone gathered around the scene, "Are you going to get off his dick now Sakura?"

"I don't think so Ino, he was just telling me how he wanted to take me back to his place and fuck me-" Sakura said to her face, trying to sooth the pain her cheek was receiving from her slap, "Over and over and over." Sakura smiled and looked back at the blushing Naruto, "Don't you Naruto?"

"Well if you wont get off him, I'll make you!" Ino heard the music stop as everyone cheered her next move, with one quick swift, Ino grabbed Sakura's pink hair that was layed down to her neck and grabbed her up from Naruto's lap, the blond tossed Sakura across the room and stumbled on her high heels to get over to Sakura, "I told you-" Ino yelled at Sakura as she jumped on top of her with her legs spread apart, laying slaps across Sakura's face and keeping a firm grip on her pink top.

"Get off me you crazyass!" Sakura yelled back, getting a fist connected to Ino's face and rolling her over to her back, "You want to fight? I'll give you something to fight over!" Sakura balled a fist in the air and just when she was about to lay it down on Ino's face, she felt a tight grip on her pink hair pull her onto her back.

Temari had came just in time and was now laying fists to Sakura's face, taking her anger out for earlier. Tenten yelled at them to stop, not supporting violence herself. Naruto got to his feet and held Ino down from prancing onto Sakura. Shikamaru ran between the crowd and grabbed Temari by her arms and pulled her back onto the sofa. All three warriors yelling and shouting at each other, the crowd around them supporting them.

"Get off me Naruto! I'm so tired of you!" Ino yelled as she pushed Naruto from her way and looked over at Sakura who was getting to her feet with the help of a couple of random girls in the crowd, the corner of her lips being bruised and bleeding, "You can have him if you want him bitch! Naruto, its over, you disgust me." Ino saw Naruto trying to grab her gently but she moved, "Don't touch me! Were over Naruto." Ino's hand came up and connected with his face, echoes of_ "Oh's"_ roaming around the apartment. "Goodbye Naruto." Ino turned her back and pushed the crowd of people out the way and made her way out of Shikamaru's apartment with Tenten behind her.

"Yea Shikamaru! If I see you with that bitch, this is whats going to happen to us!" Temari yelled so everyone could hear her but then, "Call me later." Temari whispered into his ear and chuckled as she ran trough the crowd behind her blond friend. Ino made her way out the apartment and out to the front lawn, fuming with anger.

"I cant believe him, you should've seen them Temari. I found them just like you found Shikamaru." Ino shook her head and checked down at her feet to see if her heels were still in place, "I'm sorry I had to cause a scene and ruin the night." Ino paced around the midnight coldness, wrapping her arms around her chest and looking up at Temari and Tenten who were looking paranoid, "Whats wrong with you two?"

"Its just that, what happened a couple of months ago-" Tenten broke the ice, a chill running down her spine as she spoke about the incident Konoha had had not to long ago. Fear was coming to all three of the girls when the thought finally hit them, "Remember? The news of the girl walking around town at this time and the next day cops finding her in the woods-" Tenten shook her arms at the goosebumps she was beginning to get, "They found her dead." Tenten looked over at Shikamaru's driveway and saw Ino's car, "We should get going."

"Your right Tenten, my eye still hurts. Sakura got me here." Ino pointed at her bruise eye, Sakura had managed to get a good hit at her face. "Lets go Temari." Ino walked over the lawn and made her way over at the car that was parked, Temari ran after Tenten after being frightened by the thought of the same killer that had killed the young girl, just watching them. He had never been caught by the cops.

"That scared me a bit." Ino turned her car on with the keys she had slipped in her dress, she turned the cars heater on and turned the front lights on, the three females yelled seeing a figure walking towards them in the bright light, "Who the hell is that?" Ino prepared herself for whoever the person was but saw that it was her boyfriend, correction, _ex_-boyfriend.

"What the hell do you want?" Ino asked as he made his way over around to her side of the window, she slid the window down slowly just a inch from the top. "What do you want I said?" Ino asked again, trying to calm her racing heart from jumping out of her chest.

"I just want to talk Ino, I didn't do nothing with Sakura-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Ino was closing up the window and backing up from the driveway. "Whatever." Ino rolled her eye's and moved into the street, driving forward to their next destination.

"Look-" Temari pointed out, looking back at Naruto and watching the familiar face get close to him, "Its Sakura, what the hell-" Temari felt the car moving slower as Ino looked in the rear mirror to see Sakura wrap her arms around her Naruto, not doing a single thing about it.

"I don't care Temari-" Ino told herself, inside, she really did care with great passion but she didn't want to show her girls she was weak. "Sakura has something coming at her you guys." Ino thought and thought, hoping to not look back and see anything worse then what it already was. She was afraid she would literally run Sakura over, what a thought.\

"What do you mean?" Both girls asked in union.

"I mean-" Ino started with a devilish smile as she held the wheel of the car with a tight grip, "Sakura is going to get hers, we have to get even with her Temari. You to Tenten, just because your our friend." The girls chuckled softly and continued, "Something that could embarrass her the way she made us look stupid-" Ino drove with a faster speed, "Were going to embarrass her so everyone can laugh at her slutty ass." Ino continued driving and finally ended the conversation, "Shes going to regret ever messing with us, she'll just want to drop _dead_." Ino's words were frightening,_ only she didn't know her words would soon become a reality._

* * *

**That's that, why not start of the first chapter with a fight?? =] alright so what did you think of the first chapter?? Pretty creepy huh? Its a mix of romance/jelousy/suspense just give it a try. Any questions? Ideas? Tell me, please review! =]**

**BTW: This story is between Ino/Temari/Tenten/ Naruto/Sakura just to let you know.**


End file.
